


Happy birthday, Stanford Pines

by sammys_lover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Ford Pines, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut, at least in the beginning, cute sex, mildly dom reader, o h y e a h, oh yeah, thick d i c c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: It's the Stans' birthday!! how, oh how could you possibly celebrate? (Insert lenny face here)





	Happy birthday, Stanford Pines

You and Ford ascend the stairs next to each other, a smile on both your faces as your path was lit by the fading sunlight streaming in through the windows, despite it being around nine o clock. You were the only ones awake after the Stans’ birthday party. Stan had fallen asleep in his beloved chair, with waddles snoring softly on his lap. Soos and Melody had left with Wendy to drop her off home, you’d lost track of mcgucket a while ago, and Dipper and Mabel were asleep. They’d crashed on the floor in a pile of wrapping paper and candy wrappers. You had a softly breathing Dipper on your hip, him hugging you in his sleep. Ford Carried Mabel, who snored just about as loud as she normally was.

“Did you enjoy your day, Hun?” you ask, looking up at him as you reach the top of the stairs, the two of you turning to go towards the attic to tuck them in.

He laughs quietly as the two of you enter dipper and Mabel’s room, moving to gently set down the sleeping twins and tucking them in. you take dipper’s hat off and set it on his side table.

“I haven’t had that much fun in a long time. Mabel really knows how to plan a party!” he removed Mabel’s headband, brushing her hair from her face so it wouldn’t get caught in her mouth. She snuggled into the blankets.  
The two of you walk back to the door, flicking off the light switch and gently shutting the door.  
He’d make a pretty good dad, you think idly.  
He takes your hand, leading you back to where the both of you slept.

“I’m glad you had a good birthday.”  
“Thank you, my dear. And I especially loved your gift. I still can’t believe you fashioned a lightsaber for me! It’s honestly very impressive.”  
You stand on your tip-toes to kiss his cheek as the two of you enter your bedroom.  
“If you liked that gift, then you’ll certainly love the next one…if you’re up to it, that is.” You finish teasingly, stepping in front of him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

He smirks, wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling you close, pressing a kiss to your lips for long moment before pulling back and gazing into your eyes.

“Darling, I love you. So much.”

“and I love you, Stanford pines…” you begin to move backwards, turning the both of you around and gently pushing on his chest, wanting him to sit on the edge of the bed. he does. “I’d like to show you just how much.”  
His face flushes red, his expression unchanging aside from him gently biting his lip.

God, he was so fucking adorable.

You keep up eye contact as your hands move to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his fly and palming the growing bulge in his pants. “I always get you riled up, don’t I, Doctor?” you ask softly, coyly, looking at him through your eyelashes.  
He shifts so his pants fall down around his ankles as he nods softly, loving it when you call him Doctor.  
How else can you stroke his ego?

“You know how much I love to do this to you, Ford. To watch you, always so…sharp, slick, brilliant…” you slowly get to your knees, pulling his erection out of his boxers. “slowly start to come undone…” you lower your mouth, warm breath ghosting over the head of his cock.  
“Please, Y/n…” you hear him whisper, still maintaining eye contact, his fists gripping the sheets.  
“Don’t worry honey, I won’t make you beg tonight.” You kiss the tip. “But I will admit, to hear an amazing genius such as yourself beg….” You stroke his cock with your hand, giving him a wink. “it’s a real power trip.” You finally take him into your mouth, taking in the noise he made when you finally decided to give him a little pleasure.  
He groans your name as you take more of him into your mouth, slowly bobbing your head, picking up speed overtime until you were deepthroating him.  
His noises have dissolved to downright moans at this point, his fingers now threaded into your hair, and it wasn’t until you pulled away, with a line of spit connecting your mouth to the head of his cock, you began giving him head, your hand stroking the rest of him.  
He stiffened, your name tumbling from his lips as he softly tugged you back away from him. “H-hold on, Y/n, wait…I would prefer to make love to my wife, not just use her mouth.” He leans down, kissing you, his tongue dominating your mouth, his smooth twelve fingers moving to undo your flannel, pushing it off your shoulders, helping you up onto the bed, pulling you closer so you were straddling his lap.

He makes a bold move, grabbing your ass through your jeans, his hands making their way up to your bra strap, expertly undoing it with one hand, the other coming back around to cup your right breast, ducking his head down to your chest, taking your left nipple into his mouth. You thread your fingers into his hair, allowing a satisfied whimper to fall from your lips.  
He bites down softly on your breast, enjoying Immensely the noises you made. He bites and kisses his way up your neck, dragging your earlobe through his teeth.  
“F-Ford, I should be the one spoiling you…” you moan again as the hand that was previously kneading your breast made its way south, unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans.  
“Oh, but you are, darling. You have no idea.”  
He nuzzles into your hair momentarily, his fingers forcing their way into your jeans, barely grazing your clit. He smirks against you, realizing you weren’t wearing any underwear.  
“Stand up.” He commanded in your ear with a husky voice, sending chills down your spine.

You do, and he makes quick work of your jeans, smiling softly up at you for a moment before pulling you forward by your hips, pulling you back onto his lap as the both of you moved back further onto the bed.  
You place your hands on his chest, dragging your nails down the fabric of his sweater.  
“is this coming off or what?” you ask teasingly, grinding your hips against his.  
He lets out a breathless chuckle, pulling the garment up over his head, tossing it aside.

you grind your hips against him again, one of his hands moving up your thigh, the other moving to take your hand, your fingers intertwining.  
You grind your hips again, drawing another groan from him.  
You look him over. His flushed face with his glasses askew. his hair, disheveled. That tattoo on his neck that he tries to hide that you happen to love. His chest, toned, with hair. You usually didn’t find that attractive, but goddamn, he made it work. Then there was his cock. About average length, with a slight upward curve.  
And incredibly thick.  
The feeling of the stretch alone was almost enough to make you cum.  
“You…” you breathe, preparing to lower yourself onto his cock. “You are the most handsome, brilliant, kindest man I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, Dr Pines.”  
You hold onto his hand, using him for balance as you feel him at your entrance.  
“Oh, Y/n, you’re so aah-“ he stopped mid sentence, breaking off into a moan as he slowly sunk into you. You feel him squeeze your hand.

“God…” he whispers, bucking his hips up into you. You rock back, needing more. you wait a moment, giving yourself time to adjust. After that, you bounce on him, the sensation of him filling you and stretching you almost painful. It had been a while since the both of you had been intimate, and my god, had you missed this.  
His hand was still gripping your thigh, so hard that you may even have a bruise there later.  
Good. You liked it when he marked you up.  
You start to lose yourself when riding him, his groans music to your ears. His cock was hitting that one spot inside you that really drove you nuts, compelling you to pick up speed. Slowing down to almost a stop just as you felt his cock begin to twitch. You smirk down at him.  
“oh, damn it all-“ he says, finally fed up with your teasing.  
There we go.  
His hands grip your hips, and he flips the both of you over so he was on top. His arm looped under your knee, your other leg wrapped around him as he pinned you against the headboard, your legs spread as far as they could go.  
Then, before you can say something quirky or snarky, he’s pounding into you, your lips locked as your tongues battle for dominance.

He swallows your moans as they come, nipping at your lips, then moving to nip at your jaw. He buries his face in the crook of your neck, primal grunts and moans escaping him as he kept up his pace.  
And then there was you, unable to keep quiet anymore. you were repeating his name as if it were the only one you knew.

Between his pace, his noises, the spot he was hitting inside you, and your clit getting just enough friction with each thrust, you were so, so close.

“I’m close-!” you moan out, gripping his hair as he continued.

“Me too, my love.” He kisses you again, and it only takes a few more thrusts before the knot in your stomach finally snaps, and you’re coming, screaming his name, bucking your hips as his pace began to get sloppy.  
He moves to pull out, but you stop him, cupping his cheek with one of your hands.  
“Keep going, p-please.” You look at him, deep into his soft eyes. “Cum inside me.”  
He looks shocked for a moment, but doesn’t argue.  
He cums after a couple more thrusts, pressing his forehead to yours as you both moan the other’s name. 

“I love you.” He kisses you gently, releasing your leg so you can completely wrap yourself around him.  
“I love you too.” You whisper back, kissing him once more before he pulls out of you with a almost comical “pop”

You’re both too exhausted for any cleanup, and decide sleep is best.

As you’re both settling in, you notice that his glasses are all smudged up.

“Gimme those, dork.” You tease lovingly, gently removing them from his face to clean them with the extra rag you kept in your bedside table.  
You return them, and he places them back on his face. “Thank you, Darling.” He takes your hand, kissing your knuckles softly. You take the opportunity to snuggle up close to him.

He removes his now cleaned glasses and sets them on his bedside table, wrapping his arms around you and wrapping the both of you in the blankets.

“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, Y/n.” he mumbles against your skin as he plants a kiss on your collarbone, settling with his head tucked under your chin, listening to your heartbeat. Ford’s told you that it helps with his nightmares. You jokingly responded that you knew he was also, quote, ‘in it for the tiddies’. But in all seriousness, you do sleep like this every night you’re together.

“And you’re the love of my life.”

You feel him breath a deep, happy sigh.  
You nuzzle the fluffy hair on top of his head, whispering one more thing to him before you allow sleep to take you.  
“happy birthday, Ford.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's about damn time i posted something about my science husband already lmao


End file.
